


The Sweet Touch of Soft Paws

by Littlekoalawings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literal fluff because he's a cat, Painting with paws, Polymorph Spell, Short & Sweet, Tenderness, Widojest Week, cat shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlekoalawings/pseuds/Littlekoalawings
Summary: Some short and simple Catleb and Jester hours, that's it.[Prompt: Spell Related - Polymorph Spell]
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some Tender Hours for you tender flowers 💜
> 
> Caleb as a cat is just something that I really love and need in my life, so this was just my excuse to do this.  
> This was also a collab with Lin, my wonderful bardlock patron, who drew this fic! (danke for doing this with me Lin)  
> Enjoy!

Jester's hand drifted across the page of her sketchbook as she continued to draw on the floor of her room. The last few days had been fairly uneventful, to say the least, so Jester found herself a bit bored as time went on.

In that boredom she sketched her designs of what the high priests' of The Traveller cloaks should look like. Mostly the embroidery, which had hidden dicks in it.

  
  


Content with what she's drawn, Jester then took out her paints and chose to paint the tower of the Xhorhaus with the beacon of a tree adorned with bright lights that hung from it's canopy.

  
  


She had started to paint the leaves of the tree when a small meow met her ears. Looking up to see a big, fluffy cat with bright orange fur that faded to a bit of a black on the paws and the tip of the tail, and sky blue eyes that just blinked at her.

"Caay~leb, is that you?" Jester asked with a giggle.

The cat meowed before it sauntered up and sat in front of her.

Obviously she didn't pass down the opportunity of petting him. Usually Caleb would be a giant ape or bird, but a fluffy cat that lets her pet and snuggle him? Well.. she'd take that any day.

Trailing a hand down from head to tail, soft fur ran through her fingers as she felt the gentle hum of his purring, orange little head nuzzling closer to her.

  
  


Time seemingly passed without warning while Jester was petting her little orange friend, almost completely distracted from what she was originally doing. 

Eventually he curled up in her lap with his tongue sticking out and Jester simply thought that he went asleep and continued painting, but she was proven wrong when he jumped out of her lap and to her paints.

"Cayleb, what are you doing?" She asked with a confused but actually worried smile as the ginger feline dipped a paw into the green paint, and the other into the blue.

The cat then tilted his head to the side, and Jester could tell by the look in his eyes that he was seemingly contemplating what to do next.

But what she couldn't do was stop him from knocking over the blue paint.

Luckily, he didn't break the jar it was in or crack it, but he did spill a good amount of it.

_Should have seen that coming.._

"Oh.. Cayleb.." She sighed heavily and shook her head.

A small grin then creeped across her face, "If you wanted to help me paint, you could have just asked you know."

Jester picked up her kitty friend and put him back in her lap, taking his paw that was covered in the green paint and finished the tree.

"See Cayleb? You can be an artist too!"

He reached up with his other paw and booped her on the nose.

She giggled in response and gave him a little kiss on the head, "You're very adorable Cayleb and I hope you know that."

His big blue eyes blinked back at her, staring at her before flopping on his back, continuing to purr heavily for who knows how long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone forgot how long Polymorph lasts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I did it again!
> 
> Why?
> 
> Because I said so.  
> Enjoy this slight continuation, since I might actually make this a multichapter thing about Caleb and Jester as cats!

Apparently, Caleb Cat had decided to stay longer than she thought.

Jester had moved onto painting the stone roof while her fluffy friend had fallen asleep in her lap. (For real this time).

It's not all the time she or the others might catch Caleb still asleep in the morning unless he had been studying all night, but he just looked so peaceful.. even if he was a cat.

  
  


Or.. used to be a cat as he returned to his redhead wizard form.

Jester froze. And she felt a slight blush creeping across her face.

He was still asleep; he now just seemed to be laying on the floor with his head in her lap.

She quietly hummed one of her mother's songs that she used to sing to her as a child, and gently rocked Caleb, running her fingers through his hair as she did.

  
  


But wait a minute..

Did Caleb just.. meow?

She stopped her song. Maybe she woke him up?

"Meow.." He mumbled again.

She tilted her head as she tried not to laugh. "Cayleb, you know you're not a cat anymore, right?" She asked quietly.

He groaned, "Nggh.. what?"

A giggle slipped from her lips, "You're not a cat anymore."

Jester watched his eyes quickly blink open; blue and confused, before she saw a pretty shade of red fill his cheeks. 

"I.. uh.." He then got up, sitting across from her but avoided her gaze, "I'm sorry, I-I didn't realize-"

"It's okay, I thought it was kinda funny anyway," She assured him quickly with a smile. "And.. cute too."

He chuckled weakly, running a hand through his hair. 

They were both blushing. Was this weird?

"I uh, I should probably go then.." 

She grabbed his hand before he could start to leave, not sure if she told it to or not, "No- uhm, could you actually stay here? With.. me? Just to- you know, paint." Jester added.

Caleb blinked rapidly for a moment

"J-ja. O-okay."

She smiled widely and booped him on the nose. Smudging it a little with the green paint.

"Thank you Caleb! But just watch the blue paint, okay?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if I could get away with this still being Soot/Paint Covered Fingers but were already here!
> 
> Danke for reading, even though its short as hell 😅
> 
> 💜💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed your stay at Widojest Tender Hours, thank you for flying with us 💜💜
> 
> Check out Lin's work!  
> https://twitter.com/linzer_art/status/1281330043185238016?s=19


End file.
